This invention relates to a protector for a differential gear casing of a wheel-type vehicle such as dump truck or the like.
A rear-drive wheel-type vehicle such as dump truck is generally provided with a differential gear covered with a casing therefor. Since such a conventional dump truck is not equipped with a protector for a differential gear casing, the differential gear casing and parts adjacent thereto are often damaged or deformed by rocks falling thereto during loading operations.